Happily never after
by jjp91
Summary: Post Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny are married, and Harry is mad. Not CLICHE! I promise because I hate cliche things, tee hee Harry decides to embark on a mission, with rather, funny results
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, yaah, I know I've got about twenty million other unfinished stories, but Déjà vu will up updated soon, I promise!

No, I own nothing, except that really delicious blonde Slytherin that is sitting on my couch right now, kidding!

_You are cordially invited to a dinner party at Draco and Ginny Malfoy's Manor, at 7:00 p.m., Saturday, the 22nd. Please RSVP by…_

Harry flung the invitation across his desk. How could she, really? He knew he shouldn't have broken up with her in the sixth year, but it was for her own benefit, for goodness sakes! Then he had to go get rid of the Horcruxes, and then there was the thing with Cho, and Pansy, and Parvati, and Lavender, and Hannah, but honestly! Couldn't she have just waited for him? Was it too much to ask, that while he was off saving the Wizarding World that she just wait for him? No, she had to decide to date the entire Slytherin house, and then get married to the Slytherin Prince himself. Not only that, but the man that killed Dumbledore. Well, except for the fact that Dumbledore wasn't really dead, he had just gone in hiding to help Harry out, but really. If it _hadn't_ been a ruse, then he would have killed Dumbledore. Instead, he was the valiant spy against the Dark Side, the one who, with his Father, helped Bring The Dark Side Down. Stupid. Honestly, who believed that? Aside from the entire Wizarding World, no-one. And they would realise one day what prats they were being and condemn the Malfoys too.

'Ooh, Harry, wouldn't it be such fun to go?' Pansy asked, leaning across her boyfriend's desk. It was sooo fabbity fab that he was head Auror, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World, with Draco.

'Erm, I dunno Pans,'

'Plllleeeeeaaasseee?' She put on her puppy dog face, which was so alarming Harry immediately agreed.

'Sure, Pans. I'll have Maddy call.'

Once the large bosomed girl left, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He was Assistant Head Auror, so he shared an office with Harry. With Harry, Ron, Hermione, who was visiting, Pansy, and her two boobs, there really was no room in there at all, and it was a large office.

'Yaah, I do think that it's a good idea that you see Gin, Harry. You've ignored her for long enough, don't you think?' Hermione asked.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. The Healer was dressed casually in tight blue robes, her hair cascading over her shoulders. She had definitely grown up since their time at Hogwarts, her hair was less bushy, her teeth normal size. She was currently dating Viktor Krum, although she had been spending a lot of time around Ron lately.

'I haven't been avoiding Ginny.' Harry snapped.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'You haven't talked to her since her wedding, and that was a _year_ ago.'

'Yaah, well, she married Malfoy, didn't she?'

Ron shrugged. 'Hey, mate, I was rather pissed about that too, but he's actually not that bad. A real laugh to be around. He, Fred, and George get along really well. And Mum adores him.'

'Your mum only likes him because he's rich.' Harry growled.

'Harry!' Hermione gasped. 'Are you_ jealous_ of Draco?'

'If you are, you better be afraid that Pansy might send Juan and Diablo after you.' Ron warned.

'Who?' Hermione asked, perplexed. When Ron put his hands in front of his chest, she whacked him over the head, laughing.

'Funny, Ron.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Well, see you tomorrow at eight.' Hermione smiled, and dissaperated.

'You're not really planning on going, are you?' Harry demanded of Ron.

'Ginny gets _really_ upset if you miss one of her parties. She's a regular society hostess now.' Ron replied.

Harry shrugged. 'I told Pansy I'm going.'

'And Juan and Diablo.' Ron joked, and ducked the paper ball that Harry threw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

'Did you have to invite Potter?' Draco sighed, looking over the guest list.

'Yes. Pansy and I are best friends, and she's invited, so I have to invite him, because they're dating.' Ginny sighed, lying down on their white velvet couch in their master suite.

'We don't have to invite Pansy.' Draco grumbled.

'Yes we do!' Ginny yelped, smacking his arm. 'You went to school together, and we're inviting Nott, whom I absolutely abhor.'

'We didn't have to invite Nott.'

'But we invited Luna, who is married to Theodore, therefore we have to invite him.'

'We didn't have to invite Luna.'

'Will you stop trying to change the guest list!'

'Sorry luv.' Smiling slightly, Draco kissed Ginny.

'You're not distracting me! I have worked FAR too hard to get this party ready for you to distract me.'

'Fine.' Draco pouted, sitting down on a pouf.

'Don't pout, it makes you look childish.' Ginny grinned.

'But my dear, I thought you loved it when I was childish!'

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes. She got up and sat on his lap. 'Course I do, just not right NOW!'

'I know. Do we have to invite Potter?' He asked, in between kissing her neck.

'Honestly. And we're supposed to be getting ready for the party, not complaining about the guest list!' Ginny giggled, slightly breathless.

Draco shrugged and tossed her on their bed. 'If you say so, love.' He tightened the collar on his green dress robes, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Who said anything about getting ready? I look fine.'

'Not you, dear, ME! Why was I born with such horrible hair!' Ginny sighed.

Draco eyed his wife. She had a curvy hourglass figure, with pale skin, and no freckles. Her hair was more of a blood red colour than the vivid orange that plagued her family. She was dressed elegantly in a green chiffon dress, which flared out around her waist when she spun.

'You look fine, luv.'

'You HAVE to say that, dear, you're my HUSBAND. If you said anything else there would be a bloody smear on the floor.'

Wincing, Draco nodded. 'Alright, Let's get this mess over with.'

'Mum, Dad!' Ginny grinned, hugging her parents.

'Hello, Arthur, Molly. Why Molly, you look younger and younger each day!' Draco grinned, ignoring Ginny who was giggling at his flattery.

Molly blushed. 'Hullo, dears. I say, Draco, I'm always so glad to see you and Ginny. You just are so perfect together!'

Ginny giggled. 'I know mum, I know.'

'Well, we're off to go say hi to Lucius and Narcissa.' Ginny parents left.

'Honestly, mum loves you!' Ginny grumbled. 'Barely says hullo to me!'

'Well, Father takes great delight in greeting you!' Draco pointed out.

'It's only because we always end up debating some political item or another. He's a nice man, Draco.

'I know, I know, he's my father, remember?'

Ginny laughed and smiled hello to Luna and Theodore.

'I'm impressed. I saw Potter when we were Apparating in. I didn't imagine you letting him within a ten foot metre radius of Ginny.'

'Ah, but by allowing him to come, I get to rub it in Potter's face that Ginny chose me.' Draco reminded his friend, smiling.

'Always the crafty one, aren't you?' Theodore said, then wrapped his arm around Luna's waist.

'I am surprised to see Harry, Ginny! I would have thought that you would be afraid that he would send Suoleas after Draco.'

'What?' Draco asked, confused.

'Sprites of jealousy. They destroy the object of their master's jealousy.' Luna replied seriously.

'I see.' Draco replied, trying not to laugh.

'I would imagine that Draco has special guards to deal with them, dear. Why don't we let the Malfoys greet the rest of their guests?'

'Sure. Be careful, though, Draco. If you hear a strange buzzing, just wave a snorkberry around!' Luna warned him as she and Theodore walked off.

'Got to love that girl!' Ginny giggled. 'Oh, here is Ron!'

'My dear Mr Weasley! 'tis always a pleasure to be greeted by one of the saviours of the Wizarding World.' Draco greeted Ron.

Ron laughed, and answered. 'Indeed. A greeting from one saviour to another.'

Ginny exchanged eye-rolls with Lavender, Ron's finance.

'Honestly, between the two of them, I'd go insane.' Lavender giggled.

'I love your dress.' Ginny smiled, eyeing the shocking pink get-up that Lavender was wearing.

'Thanks, doll. Come on, Ron, I want to go say hello to Parvati.' And off the two went.

'Hermione! Viktor! How _marvellous_ to see you!' Draco gushed, earning a whack from his laughing wife.

'Sorry, Hermione. He's just being annoying.'

Hermione laughed as she air-kissed Ginny. 'Not a problem, Gin. So really, how is everything?'

'Hectic, you know, holiday party planning. But all in all, not bad, not bad. And you?'

'Fun. Victor's become captain of the team, isn't that grand?'

'Indeed.' Draco said with mock-seriousness, then turned to the man in question.

'So Victor, coping with the grand Auror?'

'It's fun. I mean, I drag Herrmio-niny to all of my Quidditch games.' Victor grinned.

'Fun.'

As the two moved on, and Draco and Ginny greeted the next couple, Draco whispered, 'You think that he would learn how to pronounce her name.'

Ginny giggled as she embraced Pansy. 'Ehmagawd, Pans, how are you?'

'Okay. I finally managed to drag Harry with me!'

The two women giggled and gossiped, while Draco and Harry eyed each other.

'Potter. So _nice_ of you to come.' Draco smirked.

'Malfoy.'

'Careful. My wife might think that you're talking to her, remember?' Draco casually draped his arm across Ginny's shoulders.

Harry glared at him, 'Watch your step, Malfoy.'

'I think it would be the other way around, Potter. If you noticed, you're at my house, with most of my friends. Ginny doesn't like to mix the two old houses, she knows how disastrous that could be.'

Harry glared, although he did notice that the ball room was mostly full of Slytherins, their spouses, and parents. 'Even if.'

'Now, I know that you're upset that Ginny left you for me, but really, no need to start threatening me.' Draco smirked, knowing that Harry was reliving two Christmases ago.

'_HARRY!' Molly beamed. 'So glad you came. I heard you've become an Auror._

'_Indeed, Mrs Weasley. Where's Ginny?'_

'_In the kitchen, dear.'_

_Harry strutted in. It was going to be perfect. He would waltz up to her, tell her that he was sorry for straying, and taking so long, but now everything would work out._

_He walked into the kitchen, and came face to face with Ginny, who grinned and gave him a hug. 'Hey Harry! So glad you came!' She walked back into the kitchen, where a certain blonde Slytherin was standing, looking at the wine selection._

'_I like this one, the Chateau Peruse.' He was saying._

'_Love, I'd like you to meet an old friend. You remember Harry, right?' Ginny said, waltzing up and giving Draco a kiss on the cheek._

'_Course I remember him. Last Battle, and all.' Draco turned and shook a muted Harry's hand. 'Hello, Potter.'_

'_Malfoy, what are you doing here?'_

_Ginny was either oblivious to the tension or ignoring it, for she said 'We're dating, don't you remember? Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you. No matter. Anyway, come, come, let's go sit down.' She led the two boys to the dining table._

'_Now, everyone settle down. Settle down!' Molly grinned around the table._

_Harry nearly fell over when he noted that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting at the table, as well as Bellatrix and Rudolphous Lestrange. He had known that they were pardoned, and that Bellatrix had been cleared of all charges because she had only joined the Dark Lord in order to protect her sister, Andromeda. Rudolphus had only joined to support his wife. And of course, they really hadn't tortured Neville's Parents to insanity. They were just being kept safe, because Dumbledore needed them as a safeguard in case the prophesy backfired._

'_I would like to propose a toast, if I may.' Draco stood up, while everyone (except Harry) cheered._

_He got down on one knee, and opened a jewellery box, exposing a diamond with two emeralds set on either side. 'Ginny, we've been dating for about a year, so I have a question for you. Will you marry me?'_

Harry glared, remembering that night. 'I know you're exactly like the Lestranges. You really didn't turn good. You're just managing to stay out of Azkaban, just like the rest of your buddies.' He hissed so that only Malfoy could hear him. 'And I don't know how you hoodwinked her, or everyone, but I will find out and stop you.'

'Well, Potter, I invite you to it. You might have a small problem, though. Because there is none. Or,' Here Draco smirked. 'It just might be well hidden.


End file.
